Talk:Season 5/@comment-44072497-20191214011442
Hey guys i found some plot holes in Full house that you guys may or may not noticed throughout the show (btw I’m just running out of things to say) First, Jesse's Last name was 'Cochran', but from the second season this was changed into 'Katsopolis'. Same can be said about Steve last name which First, Steve's name was given Steve Peters. Later on in the series this was changed into Steve Hale. In season 1, episode 15, A pox in our house Joey says he can never get chicken pox and then gets it but then in season 4, episode 75, Viva Las Joey, at then end when he and his father start talking his father says that Joey got his sense of humour from him and Joey says he doesn't think so. Then his dad says sure you did, remember when you had the chicken pox and i watched cartoons with you all day. I thought that he had never had chicken pox and only got them when Stephanie got them. The upstairs of the Tanner house sometimes has a bathroom next to Stephanie and Michelle's room and sometimes that is Danny's room. They use the door for a bedroom in one episode, for example when Stephanie and DJ make a whole in the wall, and use it as a bathroom, when Jesse and Joey are changing Michelle in the first season. There seems to be some misunderstanding in the Tanner address. We all know it's 1882 Gerard Street, but in the series, there are some alternatives: In one episode, when Stephanie is really nervous, talking to a boy she likes, she says in a hurried voice that she lives at 1883 Gerrard Street. In the episode where Joey finds an old girlfriend, he is talking to her on the phone and tells her to "Come on over. I'm at 1882 Gerrard." But what is even more strange is that their front porch does not agree with either of those answers. In the 8th season episode 'DJ's Choice', the number next to the door clearly shows '1892'. When Teddy Moves away Michelle meets Denise for the "first time" but on Ranger Joe Michelle introduces herself to Denise becuase Teddy doesn't wanted to me a girl lover. When Stephanie first meats Gia, Gia says she's 2 years older than her and one grade ahead but when they become friends all of a sudden they are the same age. Now that’s impossible Stephanie's first date. Technically it's not at the pizza place with DJ and Steve. Stephanie's first date is with Brett after her first little league game. In episode 68 (season 3) "Our Very First Telethon", Becky has to sing a duet with Danny, and she sings very good. Then, later on, in episode 183 (season 8) "My Left and Right Foot", The guys are singing "House at Pooh Corner" to Nicky and Alex, and Becky runs in and says she loves that song. She sings the part" Chase the clouds away..." and she is soooo off key. She sings terrible, and Jesse trys to give her voice lessons. In one episode Jesse brings his family along (Becky & the boys) on a trip with his band "Hot Daddy & the Monkey Puppets". D.J. is secretly meeting Viper, and she follows them to be with him. When Jesse finds out about them, he fires Viper.Becky then tells Jesse that her mother wasn't too pleased when she started dating him either, and that she had to prove to her that there was more to him than just long hair, rock&roll and a Harley. Though Jesse didn't have long hair when Becky met him. Besides, Becky's mother didn't meet Jesse until the day before the wedding, so how could she complain......? Ok this is more of a goof than a plot hole in the first episode with Rusty, when the doorbell rings, Danny says he'll answer it. But he opens the back door, not the front door, where the bell is. In episode # 24 (Tanner vs. Gibbler), Kimmy's birthday is in the early fall (September), but in episode # 134 (Birthday Blues), Kimmy's birthday is in midwinter (January). The same exact thing can be said by d.j. In season two, she stated that her birthday is in December between Thanksgiving and Christmas, but as the season three episode "13 Candles" states, her birthday is February 9 In episode #139, Jesse doesn't seem to like the song from Bonanza. But in episode #114 Becky and Jesse are singing this song to the twins, and he seems to be having fun. In episode # 86 (The Wedding, part 1), when Joey tries to talk Jesse out of skydiving, Jesse says that he took all the lessons for skydiving, but he NEVER jumped. However, in episode # 6 (Daddy's Home), Jesse says that he met his girlfriend Adriana while skydiving, and Adriana says that Jesse "missed his target and dropped into her Alfa Romeo." Whenever any of the cast is walking upstairs, they are supposed to be shown coming up from the livingroom stairway. In the episode where the dog Minnie shows up, Stephanie walks up the stairs in the kitchen and ends up on the stairway that is supposed to be the livingroom stairway. Its the same thing with Jesse when he comes home from touring with his band all summer in the fifth season opener. First, in episode 11, Joey says he came to the house, also to do the laundry. So he must know something about it. Later, Joey doesn't know what to do, and he puts colored and whit together, on the hottest water possible. In episode #38 'Baby Love', Becky introduces Howie as the son of her sister Conny. On the show, she says to him 'wave to grandma Rose and grandpa Wilbur'. But when Becky and Jesse get married, in episode #86 + 87, Becky's parents are called 'Nedrah and Kenneth', and not 'Rose and Wilbur' In episode #45, Tanner Island, DJ says that Mickey Mouse is make-believe. Stephanie says that he can not be make-believe because they shook his hand when they were at Disney Land. But, when they tried to go to Disney Land, they got fogged in at home, and never made it, until years later. When Full House first aired, DJ and Kimmy were 9 and lived next door to each other. When Full House stopped, DJ and Kimmy were 18, and they still lived next door to each other. In the episode where Danny and Michelle get obsessed with cleaning, Kimmy remarks that her family moves into a place, trashes it for five years, then moves out. In the 9 years the Tanners lived on Full house, the Giblers never moved once. In Episode 15, Dj says she's going to her first slumber party, but in episode 72, DJ says that her first slumber party was with Pam. How could this be, if Pam already died in episode 15 ? In the first season, when cousin Steve comes by, Jesse knows how to play basketball, but in the later seasons he can't play at all. In the episode "No more Mr. Dumb Guy" Jesse talked both with Joey and Becky about the fact, that he left school, but later in the episode "Educating Jesse" nobody knows about that. In the episode "Jingle Hell" we see DJ, wearing the violet belt from karate. Later in the episode "A Little Romance" Becky makes her reckon up her good qualities. As one of them she calls, that she has got the green belt in karate. But green is much more earlier than violet. And in the episode "Working Mothers" DJ just gets her green belt. In episode 131 "Designing Mothers" Vicky's mother redecorates the room of Stephanie and Michelle. Then in episode 134 "Birthday Blues" they are suddenly in their old room, because in the following episodes they are in the rdecorated room again. So apparantly episode 134 was shot before episode 131! In the fourth season episode "Happy New Year", Stephanie kisses Rusty. But in season 6, in "The Dating Game", it says that Stephanie has her FIRST kiss with Josh. But she already kissed someone in season 4 We all know that theirs Two Staircases one in the living room and one in the kitchen no worry there’s not car in the kitchen I hope not anyways. If you look closely, you’ll notice that the house has two sets of stairs, both of which lead up to the upper level. One is openly visible in the living room area, seen any time the family is hanging out on the couch, or hovering by the front door. The other is seen in the background of the kitchen, where many a child has come running down in the morning to see what’s for breakfast. Yet in views of the upper level, there is only one set of stairs that lead up there. How do these two sets of stairs in very different spots of the home magically lead to the same staircase going up? How did Steve get Comet Jr. Jr.? How many dogs named Comet did the Tanner family go through, and how come Steve ended up with one of Comet’s female descendants if he hadn’t been dating D.J. this whole time? Not to mention Comet is a boy so that doesn’t really add up also who is Comet jr? Where did Stephanie get so much tomato juice so quickly? Slimmer to Steve with comet jr jr how did Stephanie actually get the tomato juice? Like, did she head out to the store, with Tommy smelling like skunk? On top of that they wouldn’t have tomato juice laying around the pet client also it wouldn’t be enough for Stephanie, Max Tommy jr, Commet jr jr jr, cosmo and all of the other puppies. In Just One of the Guys (S1-E18) In one scene where Steve is changing the diaper on the toy, DJ asks if he would like to go ice skating tomorrow. When he says he can't she then says "well we can go tomorrow.” Wait Steve just said no uh? At least Steve Hale wasn’t there to hear that or else things would’ve gotten ugly In Star Search (S3-E6) In one scene where Joey comes in the house at night and makes jokes about everything, he picks up a fake duck. Jesse says to Joey "Jesse, you've been living in toon town..." Jesse mistakenly calls Joey, "Jesse." (00:06:20) on the bright side michelle still has her memory at the time way before season 8